


Иногда мне кажется

by thegamed



Category: Snow-White and Rose-Red (Fairy Tale)
Genre: 1000 - 5000 words, F/F
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-04-23
Updated: 2009-04-23
Packaged: 2017-10-26 09:16:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/281325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegamed/pseuds/thegamed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>В один прекрасный день Беляночка и Розочка понимают, что с их жизнью что-то не так.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Иногда мне кажется

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на фемслэш-кинк.

— Иногда мне кажется, что мы почти что не существуем. Мне кажется, что мы все ходим по кругу времени, почти не меняясь, и день повторяется за днем. Как можем мы быть уверены в том, что время идет на самом деле?  
— Мы меняемся, лес меняется, маменька всякий день говорит нам что-то новое. Разве можно сомневаться в том, что время идет?  
— Скажи мне, что говорит нам матушка? Она говорит, какие мы хорошие и послушные девочки, что с утра нужно принести воды и полить розы, что вечером надо приготовить еду. Она сидит в кресле со спицами, я не смотрю внимательно, но мне кажется, она вяжет что-то бесконечно-длинное одно и то же. Лес меняется? Нет, это все те же деревья, все те же тропы, которые мы исходили. Он всякую весну зеленеет, а каждую осень облетают листья, но это и есть круг времени.  
— Помнишь медведя?  
— С тех пор как ты держала ружье в руках, с тех пор как я отстирывала от крови твое платье, с тех пор как его шкура лежит на нашем полу — что изменилось?  
— Многое! Разве ты не помнишь? Не помнишь как ты приводила в чувство и укладывала маменьку, как мы вытаскивали на улицу его тушу? Я вся была запачкана в его крови, а ты была чистенькая. Мы выволокли его во двор, и только тогда ты заплакала, когда поняла, наконец, что уже нечего бояться и все закончилось.  
— Еще бы мне не помнить! Ты не представляешь, как мне было страшно — это ты у нас смелая — взять нож и выпотрошить труп этого страшного огромного зверя.  
— У него была горячая кровь. И я радовалась — я выплескивала свою злобу, когда вспарывала ему живот.  
— Ты жестокая.  
— Это зверь. И не говори, только не говори, что тебе это не нравилось. Я знаю, мы всегда молчали об этом, но я помню, какими глазами ты на меня смотрела. Ты так глядела на мои испачканные руки, что мне захотелось протянуть их к тебе и прикоснуться. И не говори, не говори, что ты не хотела этого!  
— Розочка, я хотела. Я не знаю, что нашло на меня тогда, но мне хотелось кинуться к тебе на шею, целовать и обнимать тебя.  
— Зачем же ты оправдываешься?  
— Низачем, низачем, сестричка. Ты попросила меня снять платье, чтобы не замарать его в крови, и я послушалась. Я бы все что угодно сделала, лишь бы ты разрешила мне к тебе прикоснуться.  
— И как это было, понравилось тебе, Беляночка? Отчего же ты краснеешь? Отвечай!  
— Конечно, понравилось. Я про все забыла, про холод, про ночь, так я была счастлива. Но зачем же ты спрашиваешь меня об этом?  
— Иди сюда. Нет, ближе, дай я тебя обниму. Ты спрашиваешь — что изменилось с этих пор? Ты всегда смущаешься, Беляночка, прячешься за книжками или отворачиваешься, говоря про работу по хозяйству. Или отправляешься срезать розы. Или отвечаешь, что твоя очередь читать с маменькой. И всегда это так было, но когда мы сидели на земле у туши зверя, ты в первый раз дала волю своим чувствам. Ты и потом смущалась и уходила, когда я пыталась прикоснуться к тебе или обнять, но бегая от меня, ты не смогла меня убедить, что я делаю неправильно. Напротив — чем робче ты была и пугливей, тем сильнее мне хотелось остановить тебя и приголубить, и объяснить, что не следует тебе бояться.  
— Вот как.  
— Да! Не отворачивай лицо! И тебе хотелось, чтобы я остановила тебя. Не ты ли сама так сладко стонала, когда мы остались одни в лесу, и бежать тебе уж больше было некуда? Не сама ли ты стала поставлять лицо под мои поцелуи? Не сама ли ты жадно потянулась ко мне губами? Вот что изменилось! Я помню, как ты в первый раз раскрылась для меня, лежа на мягком мху, и как ластилась ко мне и как меня гладила. Не думай, что я забываю ночи, засыпая в твоих объятиях, и просыпаясь наутро одна — пока ты плещешься в реке, вместо того, чтобы сопровождать мое пробуждение.  
— Вспомни, Розочка, был ли хоть раз, чтобы мы просыпались с тобой вместе? Помнишь ли хоть раз, чтобы мы любили друг друга где-то, но не в лесу?  
— Нет и нет, но разве это важно? Дома у тебя каждый раз полно отговорок, и только в лесу тебе нечем больше оправдываться. И что поделать, если ты хочешь быть чистой раньше с утра и не даться мне в руки при свете белого дня? И я, так и быть, привыкла тебя в этом слушаться?  
— В том-то и дело, Розочка, что с тех пор мало что меняется. Когда ты это сказала, я поняла, что именно тогда попали мы в этот заколдованный круг. Помнишь ли ты, чтобы с того дня мы ездили в город?  
— Нет, ведь маменька заболела, мы и не могли надолго ее оставить.  
— Верно. А помнишь — раньше деревья каждый год подрастали и все больше цветов распускалось на них?  
— Полно тебе! Когда мы были маленькими, нам казалось что они большие; конечно казалось нам, что они быстро растут.  
— И все же. Подумай, с тех самых пор мы ничем не занимаемся, кроме как хозяйством: стираем, убираем, готовим, ухаживаем за матушкой. Дома нет больше книг, которые бы я не прочитала, и мне приходится пролистывать их снова и снова. Нет уголка в лесу, куда бы мы не доходили, чтобы можно было на другой день вернуться домой. И в лесу. Каждый раз. Неужели ты не замечаешь? Или настолько увлечена мной, что и менять ничего не хочется?  
— Серьезно ли ты говоришь, Беляночка?  
— Когда ты вспомнила медведя, я подумала: быть может, если все повторяется с того дня, быть может что-то мы сделали неправильно, что теперь обречены все время ходить по кругу? Что было бы, не схватись ты за ружье, чтобы защитить нас с матушкой? Быть может, и не причинил бы нам тот зверь зла? Можно было бросить ему еды, и он ушел бы к себе в берлогу?  
— Что за глупости говоришь ты!  
— Вправе ли мы лишать жизни живое существо? Может, в этом причина. А может, в том, что сестре не дозволено любить сестру, и мы все живем так, и ничего не меняется, пока не сможем отказаться от этого.  
— Даже если бы то, что ты говоришь, было верно, я никогда бы не согласилась на такое. Уж лучше всегда так, да и не жалуюсь я, что плохо нам живется, чем перестать любить тебя, Беляночка.  
— Кто знает. Я много раз пыталась сопротивляться тебе — от стыда ли, или потому что это не дозволено — но ни разу, ни разу не смогла противиться — там, в лесу. Кто знает? Или не в этом дело — наоборот, мы не можем не любить друг друга, потому что что-то уже раньше неправильное произошло? Можем ли мы изменить нашу жизнь? Сами ли мы виноваты в этом или кто другой? Не знаю, Розочка.

На бумагу слова ложатся своим чередом. Вечно можно обдумывать уже сочиненное, и вечно стараться улучшить. Только вот мысль все никак не может отвлечься от повседневного, и стопорится сюжет. Когда отходишь от оригинала, хочется, чтобы герои были вместе — и ты пишешь это с любовью, заботой и рвением; важным кажется даже незначительное событие на этом извилистом пути. Каждый смущенный взгляд, каждая перевернутая страница, срезанная роза или обстоятельство, позволившее героям остаться наедине. Но сразу за кульминацией наступает опустошение, становится непонятно, как быть дальше — и неинтересно, что же могло бы произойти еще.  
Но именно в этот момент не следует отчаиваться, нужно сесть и приняться за работу:

— Ты только все думаешь, сестричка. А давай проверим? Для начала дай-ка я тебя поцелую, а завтра приготовим себе и маменьке еды, чтобы надолго хватило, — и отправимся в город?


End file.
